


PDA

by lovelyethereal



Series: Philkas Fics From Wattpad [2]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: America - XYLO, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Gay Relationship, Coming Out, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Red Hook Party, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 07:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11248899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyethereal/pseuds/lovelyethereal
Summary: Philip and Lukas go to the party in Red Hook and, much to Philip's surprise, really do kiss in front of everyone.





	PDA

Philip couldn't help but feel anxious because they were really doing this. Like, actually doing this. In public. For everyone to see. He would never understand what made Lukas want to come out in the first place.

Lukas had found his way into the backyard, arm slung around Rose's shoulders as he leaned in close and whispered something in her ear. The smile that made its way onto her face told Philip everything he needed to know; Lukas told her the plan. She walked happily over to where Philip was standing at a reasonable distance, Lukas following.

"I'm so happy for you," She beamed, gaze shifting between the two boys. "I never thought this day would come, honestly." Lukas nudged her playfully with his elbow, a gasp leaving his lips.

"I'm truly offended." He feigned hurt but still wore a smile as he walked closer to Philip and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"You sure you want to do this?" Philip tilted his head up slightly to look, with uncertainty, at Lukas who nodded.

"I'm tired of hiding who I am, Phil. I need to do this." He explained and Philip stared in awe. It was his turn to nod. Slowly, they made their way back into the crowded house, bodies swaying every which way, cups filled with various types of liquor sloshing around in their hands. Philip and Lukas, found themselves in the middle of the living room - where there was barely enough space for the two of them - clusters of people amidst the sea grinding against one another and laughing, clearly drunk out of their wits.

There was a break from the loud music that was already making Philip's head pound and he found Lukas's hand, lacing their fingers together. Then came the beat again but it was a change in pace. There was still a nice steady beat but it seemed almost slower.

Real life is make belief,  
All that glitters isn't gold for me.  
Save me from everyone.

Bite your tongue,  
Don't say anything.  
You look perfect in light to me.  
Save me from everything.

Philip's arms made their way around Lukas's neck and he could feel the blush creeping up his neck, though he knew no one could see in the dimmed lighting. This is what he had always wanted with Lukas and now that it was happening, it scared him, but not scared in a way that would make him run and hide after it was all over, this was different.

Lukas's hands trailed from Philip's waist, fingers dancing up his side's causing him to shiver at the touch - which made Lukas smirk - finally landing at the base of his neck after trailing a hand up his arm almost like he's reassuring Philip which, to him, feels wrong. He should be comforting Lukas, who is about to come out, but it's the opposite.

Close your eyes,  
Take it slow.  
We will find a new place to go.  
This will all be over soon.

And if the stripes keep us apart,  
I will write your name up in the stars.  
Keep myself close to you.

Philip can feel the eyes on them, ones that belong to members of Lukas's group of friends. It doesn't seem to affect the way Lukas feels about going through with this. His forehead is resting against Philip's, noses bumping together and Philip forgets about the stares, giggling. Yes, giggling.

He thinks that, ultimately, it's the anticipation that gets to him in the end, waiting for that blissful moment where he'll be able to see stars bright enough to map out the constellations. Philip closes his eyes, trying to imagine Sirius and Canopus shining brightly before him—

Supernovas.

The feeling of warmth against his mouth takes him by surprise at first and then he's melting under Lukas's touch. The kiss is soft, teeth nipping at lips and Philip swore he heard a gasp - multiple, actually - coming from those around him but he was entranced by the lips that moved against his. He thinks he forgot how to breathe in the short minute that they were like that and has to pull away.

The song had changed again and Philip decided that they should leave the crowded area, gripping Lukas hand and pulling him out to the backyard again.

"Woah," He says, grinning like a mad man up at Lukas whose mouth matched his, the same shade of crimson crawling up to reach his cheeks. "You actually kissed me, in public!" He gaped and Lukas pulled him in again, smiling against Philip's mouth.

"Hell yeah I did. Twice." He says after they've pulled apart, giving those in the backyard a glimpse of what they missed, not that there were a lot of people out there, anyway. Most everyone was in the house but not all in the living room. They were probably off doing - well, you know.

"I feel like a proud parent." Rose smiled at them when she met them back outside, pulling Lukas into a side hug which he reciprocated without hesitation.

Come school, he knew what was headed their way but he didn't mind because now they were out, together, and they could have a little bit of normalcy in their lives again. Even if that meant he had to throw some punches, he was happy to do it for Lukas - but let's be real, he knew Lukas could handle that on his own.


End file.
